Flirting With Trouble
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Darien does something that might hurt his friendship with Bobby. Read and find out.
1. Popcorn and a Movie

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to SciFi. I only take them out for a walk so they can stretch their legs.

Spoilers: A small one Tiresias.

Rating: PG

Authors Note: It was really hard hiding this story from my Bobby clone.

*A special thanks to my friend and Beta Reader Liz*

___________

"Hey Claire, can I have my shot?" Darien asked, walking into the Keep. "Claire?" He repeated after she didn't answer. He turned the corner and saw her asleep at her desk. He didn't really want to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully. But he really needed a shot of counteragent. "Claire, wake up." Darien said taping her on the shoulder. She moved a little and then grumbled something Darien couldn't quite make out. He tapped her shoulder again. This time she woke up and looked at him.

Realizing she had been asleep Claire looked at Darien with shock. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need a shot." Darien said, showing her his tattoo.

"I gave you one two days ago." Claire replied.

"Yeah well, I had to use quicksilver." Darien said in his defense.

Claire stood up and stretched, "Why?"

"The Official called me and Bobby on an assignment." Darien paused. "Claire, my shot? Or are we going to play twenty questions?"

"Sorry," Claire said, walking over to her fridge. She pulled out a syringe of counteragent. Then she walked over to the lab chair, which Darien was already sitting in. "What time is it?" she asked, as she rapped a rubber chord around Darien's arm to find a vein.

"Almost seven." He replied.

"Wow, this late already?"

"Yeah,"

Claire injected the needle in Darien's arm. He winced from the pain. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. So, what are you doing tonight?" Darien asked.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, there's this show on T.V. that I kinda wanted to watch. But with all the work I have to do I don't think I'll make it home on time." Claire said.

"What show?" Darien asked, with curiosity.

"Now and Again. It's a show about a..."

Darien cut her off, "Oh, I love that show. It's about this guy who fell in front of train tracks and the government uses him as a lab rat and he has no say in it." Darien said, sarcastically.

"Sorry Darien, I didn't mean to offend you by what I watch." Claire replied, a little hurt.

"Sorry Claire, I didn't mean it. I've just been a little edgy lately." Darien got off the chair, "Thanks for the shot." He turned around to leave.

"Darien?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to do?"

"Huh?" Darien replied, a little confused.

"Well if you're not busy, you can come over to my house Darien couldn't believe what Claire was asking. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Claire replied. "We're friends right? And friends spend time together sometimes out of work too."

Darien smiled, "Sure Keep, I'd love to."

__________ 

Darien walked to Claire's door. She had been here for a while already. He had stopped at Blockbuster on his way over to get a few movies. Claire opened the door, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Darien stepped inside her house. He whistled through his teeth, "This is a nice home." He had been in it before, but that was under different circumstances and he hadn't been looking around.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be right back." Claire said, walking away.

Darien sat down on the couch and was greeted by Pavlov. "Hey there buddy," He said, scratching Pavlov's ear. Claire walked back into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn.

"So, what movies did you get?"

Darien opened up the bag and pulled out three movies,

"I got a variety so you could chose what you wanted to watch. There's Vertical Limit, Oscar and Princess Bride."

"Princess Bride, I love that movie." Claire said, barely letting him finish.

"Really? I thought I was the only person in the world who liked it."

Claire sat down on the couch setting the bowl of popcorn in the middle. Darien stood up and put the video in the VCR, then he pressed play. He sat back down and reached his hand in the bowl of popcorn. He pulled out a small handful and put some of it in his mouth. Then he looked at Claire, she was busy watching the movie. He tossed a piece at her and then looked at the TV means war!" Claire said, pulling out a handful and tossing it at him.

________________

"Well this was fun," Darien said, standing up. He picked up the popcorn dish and walked toward the kitchen. Claire followed behind him.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" She said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Darien replied. He walked back into the living room and started picking up popcorn that he and Claire had thrown during the movie. After he gathered all the popcorn he put it in the trash. "Well, I guess I should be going. See you at work tomorrow." Darien walked toward the door.

"Darien?" Claire said.

"Yeah?" He replied, as Claire walked closer to him.

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." He said. Darien stood there, not moving. Claire did the same. He couldn't understand all the emotions going through his head. He hadn't even realized that he felt this way about her.

Claire stood there looking at Darien, for some reason he wasn't moving. Then she realized she wasn't moving either. She was about to ask him if everything was okay when all the sudden he leaned toward her until their lips touched. She couldn't believe it, was Darien kissing her? Not Kevin as Darien, but actually Darien. Claire kissed back for a second, and then he pulled away.

Darien stood there for a second with shock. What had he just done? "I'm sorry," he said, with confusion. Then he opened her door and ran toward his car.

TBC


	2. Time To Talk

Disclaimer and stuff see part one.

Spoilers: From Money for Nothing Part 2, and from Tiresias

Rating: PG

Authors Note: This might or might not have turned out the way some of you would have liked it to. Sorry, my Bobby clone found the story and wrote this part himself.

*A special thanks to my friend and Beta Reader Liz*

________________

Darien got into his car, "Aw crap! What have I done. The Official's going to kill me. No, Bobby's going to kill me. How could I be so stupid?" He said, hitting his head against the steering wheel. Darien started the car.

______________

Darien walked into the Agency. Bobby was standing there waiting for him. "Hey partner," Darien said, not looking Bobby in the eyes.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Bobby asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you're not looking at me."

"No, everything is fine."

"Let me see your eyes."

Darien looked at him. He didn't want his guilt to show. But all he could think about was how he had betrayed Bobby. He knew Bobby was in love with Claire, and he kissed her anyway. What kind of person did that make him, what kind of friend did that make him? "I'm fine," 

Bobby didn't quiet know for sure what was going on with Darien. But this didn't look good. At least he could rule out quicksilver madness, Darien's eyes were their regular chocolate brown. "Okay, well the Official wants to see us." Darien followed Bobby to the Official's office.

___________

"Have a seat," The Official said. Darien and Bobby sat down. "I received a call this morning from the President. He wants my two best agents on a mission for him."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. You see Fawkesy, we're finally getting some of the recognition that we deserve."

The Official started to laugh, "I was just jerking your chain. Actually, we have a case about a well being too deep."

_________

Darien walked into the Keep, "Hey Claire, can we talk?"

Claire looked up from her computer, "I'm kind of busy right now, can we talk later?"

"Sure," Darien said. This was not good, at any second he was scared that Bobby was going to find out. And now Claire was ignoring him.

______________

Darien got into the van. Bobby started it. "So what took you so long?"

"I took a detour." Darien replied, not wanting to say that he stopped at the Keep.

"You've been acting strange partner, is something going on?"

Darien couldn't afford to keep playing this game, but he didn't want to tell Bobby either. "Well, I got a call this morning, my aunt is sick."

"Oh, sorry about that man." Bobby replied. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

____________

Claire walked over to her chemistry set. She was working on a way to make stage 5 counteragent. She had gotten a small sample at the hospital when Arnaud had captured Darien; but it wasn't really enough to help. The only progress that she had made so far was with Cryogenic acids. But she didn't need that for the counteragent. Something had defiantly gone wrong in the mix. "What am I doing wrong?" Claire said to no one in the room.

_____________

Darien opened his apartment door, he was tired and the only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to sleep. He set his keys on the counter and walked toward his bed. He didn't even care to get changed, he just took off his shoes and laid down hoping to fall asleep fast. 

Today's mission was supposed to be a piece of cake, measure a well and get back to dodge. Well, it wasn't.

Who could have known that the people who owned the well were drug dealers. The reason for the well being so deep was because it led to a secret lab. There wasn't even water in it. You would think that the people would have at least tried to make it look less conspicuous. So Darien had to go see-through and check out the lab, while Bobby got to get in a shoot out.

And the paper work, now that was something Darien didn't look forward too.

Darien was finally falling to sleep when his phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Darien, it's Claire. Can we talk?"

______________

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Darien asked, sitting down in the park bench.

"Yesterday, when umm. Well..."

"You mean when I kissed you?" Darien asked.

"Yes, that's what I meant. Umm, we need to talk about it."

"Yeah, I know." Darien said. "Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about in the Keep this morning."

"I figured that much... Darien, I just want you to know... I don't think of you as more then a friend. And even if I did, it just couldn't be."

Darien let out a sigh of relief. This is exactly what he needed. Not that Claire wasn't attractive or anything, it was just that, well he liked having her as a friend.

Claire heard Darien sigh, he was taking it harder then she thought. "I'm sorry Darien, it's just that..."

"Don't be sorry."

"Huh?"

Darien stood up from the bench he was on. "You're right. It never would have worked. Eugene Lonesco said, You can only predict things after they have happened.' He's right. I could have never predicted this. But then again, it could have been worse, Bobby could have found out." Darien said with a smile and then walked away, Leaving Claire to wonder what he meant.

____________

Bobby took of his earphones. He was using a satellite to hear what Darien and Claire were saying. Bobby felt a little hurt after hearing what had gone on. Then again, he knew he had no right to be listening in the first place. He started his van and pulled out of the parking lot.

The End


End file.
